Nightfire
Appearance *Age: Unknown, appearance makes it impossible to tell. *Height: 6'5" *Eyes: Sky Blue *Skin: Dark, covered in black fur with white tips on his tail and ears. *Hair: Long black extending almost half way down his back *Clothing: Normal black robes with the usual white undercloth as well as a series of pouches around his waist containing various herbs and bandages. A single glove on one paw which appears to have 3 ridges along it's back. *Physique: Low if any muscle tone, but of average weight and endurance. Exceedingly flexible and fast moving. Stats and similar specs *Level: 40 *Str: 10 (+8) *Dex: 38 (+8) *Con: 15 (+12) *Int: 38 (+12) *Wis: 10 (+8) *Cha: 21 (+12) HP: 47 SP: 53 Mods: 35/35 Kidou skills Reido *Reido #1 Kyuukyuu (First Aid) *Reido #5 Reiki (Custom) *Reido #7 Kon-Kan Ryou (Herbal Emotion Cure) *Reido #7 rookaru masui (Local Anesthetic) *Reido #8 Shinyou (Diagnosis) *Reido #11 Byakugaiko (White Light) *Reido #13 Tsuyomaru (To Gain Strength) *Reido #17 Tensou (transfer) *Reido #17 Iyashimisu *Reido #20 Chiyu Oonami *Reido #23 Hekishoku Jijou *Reido #37 Futago Byakugaiko *Reido #39 Jinsoku Bunseku *Reido #46 Chuujou No Seigyoku *Reido #50 Seishin Kekkai *Reido #52 Burikaesu Kanzen (Returning to Completion) *Reido #54 Iryoku no Chuushin (Focus of Will) *Reido #57 Haraikiyomeru Mumyoujouya (Exorcising the night of spiritual darkness) *Reido #68 Reijouyo (Soul Transfer) Bakudou *Bakudou #1 Sai *Bakudou #4 Hainawa *Bakudou #5 Iron chain wall *Bakudou #8 Seki *Bakudou #9 Geki *Bakudou #9 Houin *Bakudou #13 Kougu (Tool) *Bakudou #16 Coffin *Bakudou #21 Sekienton *Bakudou #26 Kyakko *Bakudou #29 Akegeki (Red Strike) *Bakudou #30 Shitotsu Sansen *Bakudou #36 Akushuu no Fukaku (The Stench of Defeat) *Bakudou #37 Tsuriboshi (??, Suspending Star) *Bakudou #39 Enkosen (???, Arc Shield) *Bakudou #40 Kikyuu Fuujikomeru Baria (emergency containment barrier) *Bakudou #44 Keikyoku no Kousen (Thorns of Light) *Bakudou #50 Gudou (Seeking for truth) *Bakudou #58 Kakushitsuijaku *Bakudou #61 Rikujoukoro (Six Rods Prison of Light) *Bakudou #62 Hyapporankan (????, Hundred Steps Fence) *Bakudou #63 Sajo Sabaku (????, Locking Bondage Stripes) *Bakudou #66 Kouken Ganpeki (Guardianship of the Stone Wall) *Bakudou #67 Kyouron no Shouheki (Enclosing Barrier of Raging Waves) Hadou *Hadou #1 Shou Zantech *Rank #1 Ryoku-Suraisu (Power Slice) Other/Masteries *Shunpo *Clairvoyance rank 1 *Clairvoyance rank 2 *Barrier slip basic Zan information Shikai Spirit Appearance: Zanpaktous strength: Above Average Information about Spirit: A relatively young seeming fox-kin, she is dressed in oddly modern cloths despite being the spirit of a sword, and has tree unusually long fox tails which remain spread out behind her or wrapped around her body, she is a playful prankster but has a kind heart overall, like her wielder, preferring to heal and assist than to outright harm her enemies. volatile if provoked Command & Zanpaktou Name: Gādo, tōsaku no kitsune Base Weapon: A glove containing 3 long curved blades within, hidden until needed. Does not seal. Zanpaktous Type: Defense,healing Zan world: Wide fields and forests with little life besides Tousaku. Much of his inner world burns with an eriee blue fire all around. Though he and tousaku can supress that fire, it is unneeded as it does not burn those it touches but rather seems to rejuvinate and re-energize. More detail to be added. Category:Shinigami Category:Character Index Category:Index